The present invention relates to license plate frames. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a license plate frame including features such as a handle; security features for preventing a theft or unauthorized removal of a license plate from a vehicle; and features which eliminate fasteners or mounting tabs that often impede access to registration stickers or decals.
Conventionally, a license plate is attached to the rear of a vehicle, using fasteners, for example two to four fasteners, provided through spaced openings found in the license plate. The fasteners used are typically flat head screws which engage either a large structure supported by the vehicle or some accommodation on the vehicle body such as a plastic insert or threaded clip. A license plate frame can also be supported by the same fasteners which attach the license plate to the vehicle. The use of license plate frames is well known in the prior art. Whether or not a license plate frame is used, in most cases, the heads of the screws are generally exposed which invite and facilitate the theft of the license plate and/or the removal of registration stickers or decals.
Accordingly, there is a need for a license plate frame providing additional security for license plates (and/or registration stickers or decals) secured to the motor vehicle. The license plate frame must provide a full and complete view of the license plate and any associated registration sticker, tag or decal applied thereto, while at the same time securing the plate to the vehicle. The license plate frame must make it difficult to remove the license plate, thus requiring additional time for the removal of the plate without proper tools, and thus discouraging a person attempting to take the license plate. Finally, the license plate frame must be easily removable by a relatively unskilled person by means of a proper specialized tool which may be provided with the frame.